


Trust

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dominance, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo pushes Genji’s limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged dubcon just to be safe, HOWEVER please note that in this verse, these two have both a safeword and safe signal (if one's mouth happens to be... occupied). 
> 
> Also this came out a lot more fucked up than I intended so... enjoy.

“More, Genji.” Hanzo’s voice was soft, commanding as he threaded thick fingers through the mass of silken green locks atop his brother’s head. He pushed Genji’s head forward, not hesitating to force himself deeper, the tip of his cock pressed firmly to the back of his brother’s throat. The motion elicited a choked whimper from Genji, his large brown eyes, pleading and desperate, darting up to fix on Hanzo’s, heavily lidded beneath the intoxicating fog of exquisite sensation pooling between his legs. 

“Good. That’s it.” Hanzo’s fingers trailed down his brother’s temple to rest on his cheek, deeply flushed and soaked with tears from his efforts. “Now open your throat.”

Obediently, Genji tipped his chin back, just like Hanzo had shown him. Yet he wasn’t prepared for the sudden mass in his throat, choking off his breath, his brother’s length stuffing him to the hilt. He squeezed his eyes shut, a fresh wave of tears running down his cheeks as he fought the urge to pull away. Instead he simply held himself in position, the muscles in his throat spasming, constricting around his brother’s rigid cock. The involuntary motion tore a deep moan from Hanzo, who had remained still so far for Genji’s sake, despite his patience wearing thin. 

“Relax, _otouto._ Yes…” Knotting his fist into the hair at the back of Genji’s head, Hanzo gave into the burning desire that gripped him, bucking his hips and pushing deeper still into the slick, welcoming tightness surrounding his cock. But the motion caused Genji to choke hard, and he flung himself back instantly to land in a coughing, sniffling heap on the floor. 

“I-I’m sorry, it was t-too much, I…”

“Shh,” whispered Hanzo as he knelt beside his brother, bending to catch his damp, swollen lips between his own. Immediately, Hanzo deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue languidly, insistently into Genji’s mouth. He savored the moment, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Genji returned the kiss, their tongues locked in a heady, dramatic battle for dominance. 

After a long moment, Hanzo broke the kiss and took Genji’s face in his hands, tender thumbs gently wiping away the tears that lingered on his hot, flushed skin. “Are you alright?” Genji nodded, warm amber orbs gazing intently into the pair that so closely matched his own. “Do you remember the signal?” At that, a wide, mischievous grin spread over Genji’s face as a single hand whipped forward, his strong, cruel fingers catching hold of the skin of Hanzo’s thigh and pinching hard. 

“Augh, FUCK!” Hanzo swore loudly as Genji howled, falling back to the floor in a fit of laughter. “You–” 

The insult never passed Hanzo’s lips. Still grinning ear-to-ear, Genji sprang on his brother, leaving him no time to react before his lips were caught in a deep kiss. Genji’s soft giggles punctuated the kiss, melting the hot spike of rage that tore through his brother’s mind at Genji’s unexpected and painful assault. 

“I’m sorry, _anija_ ,” he whispered into Hanzo’s mouth between playful nips and licks at his lips, his tongue, his cheeks. Eager hands rose to rest, trembling, against Hanzo’s chest before trailing downwards, sliding easily over the dips and mounds of muscle beneath his brother’s sweat-slicked skin. Hanzo swayed beneath his touch, eyelids fluttering shut as his head fell back, a soft moan passing his parted lips. Genji’s heartbeat quickened at the sight - it was a rare thing to see Hanzo give into the moment, to allow himself to submit, even if only for a moment, to his younger brother’s attentions. 

The moment was short lived. Genji yelped in surprise when the hand at his head returned, grabbing a fistful of hair and forcing him into a messy, passionate kiss. Genji’s cock twitched; a fresh, powerful wave of arousal gripping him and sending his head spinning. “ _A-anija_ , I…” 

“Again.” Hanzo’s patience, his tenderness had all but disappeared, replaced with a ravenous, lustful hunger. He didn’t hesitate before shoving Genji’s head down, forcing him to bend, on his knees, spine arced into a beautiful bow as he obediently took Hanzo’s cock into his mouth, his throat, once more. Hanzo didn’t hesitate now, using his leverage at the back of his brother’s head to fuck his throat in earnest, leaving Genji a twitching, trembling mess. A satisfied smirk crossed Hanzo’s face as he watched his brother struggle to keep his reflexes in check. He could feel it, Genji’s instincts screaming for him to escape the intrusion that cut off his breath completely. But instead, he obeyed. 

Without warning, Hanzo pulled Genji off of him. Hand still fisted in his hair, he forced his brother’s gaze upwards. He was delirious, his expression exhausted; his jaw slack, his deeply flushed cheeks soaked with a fresh wave of tears. A needy sob rasped in Genji’s throat, one quaking hand reaching to ghost against his brother’s rigid, pulsing cock. “Please…” came his whisper, his dulled amber eyes pleading, begging Hanzo to take him, to hold him fast and fuck him into submission as he’d done so many times before. 

“Turn around. Show me.” The commands were short and brusque, heady with Hanzo’s arousal. Releasing his grip on Genji’s hair, he reached to stroke himself as the younger man wordlessly obeyed, turning away from Hanzo on his elbows and knees, shoulders hunched as he let his forehead rest heavily on the floor. 

For a long moment, Hanzo sat back, admiring the delicious display before him. Genji’s ass was raised high in the air, spread and waiting and at his whim. Bruises, old and new, decorated his backside, his thighs - all of them Hanzo’s handiwork, marking Genji, again, and again, as his own, his property. He admired the way his brother’s sack hung nestled between his legs, the soft stripe of flesh that led upwards, to his entrance, tight and unprepared, waiting to be claimed. 

He could wait no longer. Leaning forward, Hanzo grabbed Genji roughly by the hips and dragged him back, dipping his head and immediately catching the soft folds of his sack between his lips, his tongue striking out to lap at the sensitive skin. Genji sobbed loudly, his fists clenched hard, his teeth grinding together beneath the flood of intense sensation working its way through his body, setting his nerves on fire. 

“S-stop… please…” Genji whimpered. He knew what was next. Hanzo’s attentions moved slowly upwards, nipping and biting at the delicate skin of his taint, and the firm, taut flesh covering the muscled mounds surrounding his hole. The tight ring of muscle at his entrance clenched in vain as Hanzo’s tongue finally found its mark, pushing into him and drawing a long, shuddering groan from Genji. “ _Anija_ … stop!” 

Hanzo ignored his pleas. He knew the raw gesture of intimacy humiliated Genji, made him feel worthless and used, filthy and ashamed. He also knew how much Genji _loved_ it, how he lived for moments like these, helpless at his will. With a growl, Hanzo reached around his brother’s waist to find his cock; his strong, thick fingers wrapping roughly around its swollen length, pumping in time with the pointed thrusts of his tongue. The sudden touch made Genji jump, a breathy, desperate whine sounding deep in his throat. 

“I c-can’t… I… oh, _anija_ …!” He was close, and Hanzo knew it. Without a word, Hanzo withdrew, leaving Genji breathless and sobbing his need facedown to the floor. Again, he simply watched for a moment, his hand gripping his own cock, moving up and down in steady, languid pulls. He observed his brother’s every movement; every whimper, every twitch of anticipation that wracked his strained and heaving form. 

“Tell me what you need.” 

Genji groaned; his frustration apparent. “I… I need you.” 

“Why?” 

“I… need you to fuck me.” 

“You need your _brother_ to fuck you?” Hanzo smirked at the bashful sob his question elicited from Genji. He could practically feel the color rising in his brother’s cheeks, the shame he knew Genji felt clashing violently with his wanton desperation. 

“I love you, Hanzo–” 

The proclamation was met with a hand, lightning-fast, shooting out to tightly grasp Genji’s throat. Hanzo was on him in an instant, his bulky, muscular form leaning over him, the damp tip of his cock dragging tantalizingly, infuriatingly, across the back of his thigh. Genji’s hands flew to his throat, fingers digging into the flesh of his brother’s powerful hand in vain. Leaning in close, Hanzo’s lips brushed the shell of Genji’s ear, a tender punctuation to the threatening whisper that followed. “Did I tell you to use my name?” 

“ _A-an… i…_ ” The grip at his throat choked back his words. Just as it became too much, the first tendrils of true fear winding around the forefront of his mind, Hanzo released his grip, leaving Genji gasping and coughing on the floor. 

“Silence.” Hanzo straightened up, pulling roughly on his cock as he spat on Genji’s hole before pressing the tip of his length there; both a promise and a threat. 

Genji’s eyes snapped wide open at the contact. He was unprepared, if Hanzo wasn’t careful, and it didn’t seem like he would be… “ _Anija_ , I’m… I’m afraid, p-please…”

At Genji’s words, Hanzo tilted his head to the side, a mock-sympathetic sound of endearment rumbling in his throat. “What’s the matter, _otouto_? Do you not want it this way?” Hanzo’s hands found their way to Genji’s hips, his sides, tender fingers tracing gentle lines down his sides, causing Genji to shiver. 

“Go slow… p-please…” Genji begged as he shot a fearful glance over his shoulder, only daring to drink in the imposing sight of his brother, poised ominously behind him, ready and eager to ruin him. 

“Are you afraid, Genji? Do you believe I would hurt you?” Hanzo whispered, moving a hand to trace over his brother’s stiff jaw, clenched as he struggled to surrender completely to his trust in his older brother. 

“I… I trust you, _anija_ …” Genji growled through gritted teeth. He knew Hanzo wouldn’t hurt him intentionally. But he’d never been taken this way before, with no lubrication aside from his brother’s spit, and the precum that beaded generously at the tip of his cock. 

“Good,” Hanzo whispered, his tone tender, softened by genuine compassion. “Relax, _otouto_.” Already, Hanzo had begun to press forward, the head of his thick length pushing slowly, sweetly past the first ring of muscle at his brother’s entrance. Genji willed himself hard to relax, focusing on the boundless love, the trust, the adoration he felt for Hanzo. But, relaxed as he was, nothing could have prepared him for the exquisite pain that lanced through him like a blade at his brother’s next push, the tip of his cock disappearing inside him completely. With a sharp gasp, Genji bit down hard on his clenched fist, muffling the scream that tore free from his throat. 

“You’re doing so well, Genji…” Hanzo praised before leaning back to spit once more upon the place their bodies joined, smearing it around the circumference of his length with a finger. Taking hold of his brother’s hips, Hanzo rocked back and forth, barely moving at all, the motion allowing Genji slowly to adjust to the intrusion. 

“It hurts… oh, _anija_ , it hurts so much…!” Genji sobbed, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath; a desperate attempt to calm himself, to yield to Hanzo’s desire. 

“You love it, don’t you?” Hanzo asked after a moment, his fingers idly stroking the beautiful curve of Genji’s hip. 

“… Yes.” Genji’s voice was little more than a raspy, trembling whisper, the shameful admission that, in truth, he loved the pain; _needed_ it more than he’d needed anything in his life. Slowly, eagerly, he began to move, impaling himself gradually, steadily on his brother’s length that twitched and pulsed with his need. Hanzo’s eyes rolled back as Genji took more of him, each inch taking an eternity. He knew he couldn’t hold out long against the violent, impulsive desire to take hold of his brother, to plow into him with abandon, that gnawed persistently at the edges of his mind. 

It was too much. At last, Hanzo’s will buckled beneath the crushing weight of his lust, his need. Strong, broad hands grasped Genji by the hips once more and pulled him forcefully back, burying himself to the hilt inside his brother with a guttural growl. Genji shrieked; his hands, white-knuckled, balled into fists that slammed into the floor as he steeled himself, riding out the explosive agony of his brother’s assault. A warm wetness trickled down his thighs, the unmistakable tang of blood filling the air. 

“ _I… I need… more!_ ” Genji pleaded, shouting, his voice wild and broken beneath the force of his pain and his desire. Hanzo didn’t need to be told twice. Unphased by the blood now generously coating his cock, he quickly found his rhythm, gentle at first, eliciting a long, lascivious moan from his younger brother. Hanzo’s head was swimming - the sight of his brother impaled on his prick, pliant and powerless; the impossible tightness wringing wave after powerful wave of pleasure from his cock threatened to overwhelm him, to divide him completely from his dwindling self-control. 

“T-touch me, please, _anija!_ ” Genji sobbed. His cock, weeping and neglected, bobbed heavily against his stomach with each rough thrust, the sensation teasing him. The chaotic blend of pleasure and pain coaxed his desire, his desperation to new heights as his release stirred inside him, waiting to be unleashed by his brother’s touch. And Hanzo was close, too. Something about the sight of blood now covering their skin, the way Genji screamed, over and over, forced him quickly to his peak. 

Leaning forward, Hanzo took hold of his brother’s cock, causing the younger man to sob his relief into the ground. Each pull was perfectly timed, the rhythmic pounding of Hanzo’s cock crushing against the sweet spot deep inside him until his moans sang of nothing but his unbridled ecstasy. It didn’t take long to push Genji over the edge. With one last exquisite cry, Genji found his release, his body twitching and spasming violently as his orgasm tore through him. The sheer force of it left him breathless and weak as he rode out his climax, his strength gone, legs shaking beneath the force of Hanzo’s uncontrolled onslaught. Soon after, Hanzo shuddered hard, and he forced himself to remain silent as he spilled himself inside his brother. 

Genji’s legs turned to liquid beneath him and he fell forward onto his stomach, his face buried in the crook of his elbow. The adrenaline in his blood was fading fast, leaving him delirious and in pain, a sudden, cold emptiness settling into his bones.

“Genji?” The sweetness and concern in Hanzo’s voice had returned, and if Genji had been coherent, he’d have noted his brother’s guilt as well. Warm, gentle hands slid over his shoulders, a shiver running down his spine as the familiar warmth of Hanzo’s body pressed close, enveloping Genji’s limp form in a tender embrace. “Can you speak?” 

Hanzo had seen Genji lost in subspace before; he’d put him there himself countless times. But this time was different. The sight of his brother’s blood had begun to unnerve him in a way he couldn’t explain, and he was afraid. 

“Yeah…” Genji rasped, his voice harshed by his screams. Weakly, he turned his head to the side, bleary eyes struggling to focus on Hanzo’s worried gaze. A small smile crept onto his face as he noted his brother’s fearful concern. “I’m… I’m alright.” 

“Can you move? We should get cleaned up, or else _o-tetsudai-san_ will think someone was murdered in here,” Hanzo joked, his expression relaxing at last. 

A smile blossomed on Genji’s face - he wasn’t at all opposed to planting grim ideas into the minds of the castle staff. Slowly, he pushed himself back onto his knees, swaying a bit before Hanzo placed a steadying arm around his shoulders and helped lift him to his feet. Shooting his brother a dark look, Hanzo attempted to veil his own smile. “Don’t get any ideas,” he said as they made their way carefully to the dojo showers. Genji’s smile widened mischievously as he allowed his head to drop against his brother’s shoulder, surrendering to his bliss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Pure and precious fluff.

“Mmm…” Genji hummed, relaxing back against his brother’s chest. The hot water raining down against his skin all but transported him to another world - a world of sweetness, of bliss; where nothing existed except for Hanzo and himself, and the powerful, radiant love between them. A smile, soft and content, lit up Genji’s face, reddened deeply by the heat of the showers. 

Hanzo’s hands were busy, threaded through the thick, soapy mass of green hair atop his brother’s head. His touch was slow and gentle, intended to calm Genji, to ensure he knew beyond all doubt that Hanzo was there for him - loving him, caring for him, protecting him. 

“How are you feeling?” asked Hanzo, his voice barely more than a whisper against his brother’s ear. Soapy hands trailed downwards from Genji’s head, sliding down the sides of his neck, over his shoulders and arms before snaking around his waist, pulling him just a little closer. 

“Wonderful…” Genji’s hands rose lazily from his sides to hook heavily over his brother’s wrists. His head fell back against Hanzo’s shoulder with a sigh - he wasn’t sure he could be any happier, any more at peace than he was at that moment. And Hanzo felt it too - the deep, enveloping bliss of post-session closeness. His dominant, protective instincts basked in the opportunity to comfort Genji, to ensure he was safe, happy even despite the wounds Hanzo had inflicted on his body. He understood fully, deeply how much Genji needed him in this moment; needed him to bring him back from the darkness of his pain, his fear, his complete submission to a force that controlled him utterly. 

Releasing their grip around Genji’s waist, Hanzo’s hands traced downward still before coming to rest on his hips. His thumbs stroked his brother’s soft, wet skin, smoothing over the curved “V” of muscle between his stomach and his groin. “Ahh… brother…” Genji whimpered, his brother’s tender touch sending sweet shocks of pleasure up his spine. “I…”

“Turn and face me, Genji.” Hanzo’s tone was gentle yet commanding. Obediently, Genji immediately turned; his hands, trembling, sliding up and over his brother’s thickly muscled chest. 

“Yes, _anija?_ ” 

Hanzo was lost for words. Instantly, he’d been captivated by the sweetness, the innocence that shone bright as the sun from Genji’s eyes. And his brother’s words… simple in the way they wound tightly around his heart and enslaved him completely. In that moment there wasn’t a thing in the world Hanzo wouldn’t have done for Genji. 

And Genji knew it. 

With his eyes locked lovingly, admiringly upon his older brother’s heady gaze, Genji leaned forward, lips parting to capture Hanzo’s in a slow, deep kiss. 

“ _Otouto…_ ” Hanzo gasped against his brother’s lips, the sly pair of hands now resting firmly on his ass not having gone unnoticed. The gesture stirred his arousal, marked by the familiar warmth rushing to fill his limp, sated cock. 

Cupping a hand over the back of Genji’s head, Hanzo pulled him closer, sliding his tongue easily between his little brother’s damp, swollen lips. The kiss was calm, controlled, insistent. Hanzo’s tongue worked skillfully, making it clear to Genji that despite his tempting, teasing spell, it was Hanzo who remained unquestionably, unshakeably dominant. 

It was Genji who pulled back first, his deep amber gaze unfocused and demure as he stared into Hanzo’s eyes. "I love you, _anija._ "

Those simple words painted a smile on Hanzo's face in turn, and he leaned forward to press a long, firm kiss against his brother’s forehead. 

“I love you too.”  


Genji’s knees weakened, a pleasured sigh gusting from between his lips. He could count on one hand the number of times Hanzo had uttered those simple, powerful words, and each time it sent his head spinning, enraptured by the verbal affirmation that yes, Hanzo indeed felt the same way Genji felt about him. Even better was the smile that had painted itself upon Hanzo’s face, leaving no doubt that, in this moment, their spirits had entwined as one - two separate beings sharing a singular, unbreakable connection.

“I want to stay here forever, _anija_...” Genji whispered, his head resting heavily against Hanzo’s shoulder, his face nuzzled into the crook of his older brother’s neck. Hanzo rested his cheek against his brother’s head in turn, wholly sharing his little brother’s sentiment. Between Hanzo’s training, his education and his ever increasing duties to the Clan, he rarely had the time to simply stop and enjoy a moment, to put his worries aside and surrender to bliss, to happiness. And he felt the gravity of it, the powerful significance of the love that flowed endlessly between them during the tender, quiet moments they shared. Hanzo knew he’d carry these memories with him forever; cherish them for the rest of his days.   


“Perhaps, _otouto_ , but I’d rather not become a prune,” said Hanzo through his smile, a soft laugh dancing over his words. He slid his fingers upwards, lacing them with Genji’s. Hanzo could feel the wrinkles that had formed on his little brother’s fingerpads, affirming his suspicion that they’d lost all track of time in their post-session reverie. “Your bedroom or mine?”  


“Yours,” Genji quipped instantly, straightening up to meet his brother’s gaze. Hanzo wasn’t surprised. He knew how Genji loved to lose himself between his sheets, enveloped by his older brother’s scent, his warmth, and the joyful comfort of knowing he was welcome always in the place Hanzo slept.  


Smiling still, Hanzo placed a quick kiss on Genji’s cheek before pulling away to shut off the water. Stepping out of the shower, he reached into an adjacent linen closet, pulling two soft, thick towels from within and handing one to Genji. 

“Do you... remember where we left our clothes?” asked Genji, a mischievous giggle playing upon his lips.  


“Nope,” lied Hanzo as he secured his towel around his waist. In truth, he was just as eager as Genji to retire to his chambers, to pull his little brother close and hold him tight until they both surrendered to the sweet embrace of sleep.   


Genji snorted, leaning playfully into Hanzo’s shoulder as they strolled from the showers, hands linking as fingers intertwined. “I guess I’ll be borrowing yours, then?”

“Not a chance.”  


**Author's Note:**

> For more like this; drabbles, art, etc, follow me at khateeah.tumblr.com


End file.
